Soñadores Radicales
by Danielgmz
Summary: Descripción Pendiente


Soñadores Radicales Soñadores Radicales

(One-Shot, Song Fiction)

Notas del autor:

Los que ya han leído mi anterior fic, "El Mensajero Oscuro" ya conocen mi estilo de escritura, no hace falta que se los vuelva a explicar, y los que aún no lo terminan de leer, qué esperan? es incluso mejor que éste, en mi opinión.

Dojo Tendo - Al amanecer

Era un día nublado en Nerima, aún muy temprano en la mañana, pero en el Dojo ya había alguna actividad, una joven de corto cabello azul partía ladrillos con sus manos en el patio de la casa. A sus espaldas una figura se acercaba despacio y sin hacer el menor ruido.

- Hola Akane.

Ella se dio vuelta rápidamente y al no reconocer aquella voz adoptó una postura de defensa:

- Quién eres tú? Qué haces aquí? Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Mientras tanto, Ranma dormía como un lirón, pero echémosle un vistazo a sus sueños:

Ranma estaba recostado sobre su cama viendo la televisión, de pronto llegó un oso panda que sacó un letrero de la nada:

"Ranma, te presento a tu prometida, Akane"

Detrás del panda salió Akane que, con mirada traviesa se quitó la blusa quedando en topless, y luego se sentó sobre el abdomen de Ranma como si estuviera montando a un caballo, después apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y se inclinó suavemente para susurrarle al oído provocadoramente.

- Tienes hambre, Ranma, te apetece comer algo?

- El desayuno ya está servido, Ranma - insistió Kasumi

Ranma se despertó respirando agitadamente y todo cubierto de sudor, de nuevo se le hacía tarde para ir a estudiar.

Ahora volviendo a la escena de Akane y el chico misterioso:

- Vaya... en serio no me recuerdas?

"Ya sé, de seguro es uno de esos chicos de la Furinkan"

- Escucha, no estoy buscando a un pretendiente si es por lo que viniste, aún estoy comprometida.

- Eh, Akane de qué estás hablando? Soy yo, Tom.

- Tom! - repitió ella bajando la guardia.

- Sí, estudiamos juntos en primaria... recuerdas que tu mamá era muy amable conmigo? ...y recuerdas ese dibujo que me hiciste con mi nombre?

- Te recuerdo, eras mi mejor amigo hasta el día en que te fuiste y nunca más regresaste.

- Es verdad, mis padres planearon irnos a vivir muy lejos de aquí y hasta hoy pude regresar.

- Aún así es un placer verte, Tom.

- Igualmente... y por cierto me gustaría saludar a tu mamá.

- ...ella ya no está con nosotros - la mirada de Akane se ensombreció.

- Oh... cuánto lo siento - él comprendió al instante.

Entonces él le dio un abrazo para reconfortarla.

- Akane, ven a desayunar - la llamó Kasumi.

- Pues bien, ya debo irme, nos vemos luego! - se despidió él.

- Adiós.

Junto a la mesa, Ranma ya había terminado de comer, se veía descontento y miraba fijamente a Akane, pero ella no lo notaba, la mirada en sus ojos denotaba que su mente estaba en otra época: su niñez, su madre, su amigo.

Ranma no podía concebir el ser ignorado de ese modo.

Akane subió a su cuarto sin siquiera mirar a Ranma y se tumbó en su cama al tiempo que suspiraba, efectivamente recordaba todo, y cómo no, si fueron los momentos más felices de su vida.

- Muy bien, Akane, dime quién es 'tu amiguito'? - irrumpió Ranma.

- Nadie que te interese.

- Ah sí, y por qué estabas tan coqueta con él? por si no lo recuerdas aún estás comprometida!

- Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de hablarme así, y menos después de lo que me dijiste el día de la boda!

_(El día de la boda de Ranma y Akane, aunque se intentó hacer en secreto, sorpresivamente se presentaron también los demás pretendientes de ellos dos, es decir, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi y Kuno, que fueron avisados por Nabiki, quien recibió una gran suma de dinero a cambio de que les dijera dónde y cuándo era el casamiento. Sobra decir que ese día no hubieron nupcias, y fue entonces cuando Ranma para evitar un mayor escándalo, declaró ante todos que no amaba a Akane y que nunca se casaría con ella...)_

- Eso lo dije sin pensar.

- Exactamente, ese es el problema contigo Ranma, no te detienes a pensar si lo que dices puede herir a alguien - reclamó Akane poniéndose de pie.

- Akane, en verdad lo lamento, lo que siento por ti es todo lo contrario, yo... te deseo.

A escasos centímetros de Ranma, Akane se ruborizaba sobremanera al tiempo que su cuerpo se quedaba pasmado, de modo que no podía articular palabra alguna, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta pero tampoco tenía miedo, ya que con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a su cercanía.

Ranma rozó sus labios con los de ella y luego sus ágiles manos se posaron se posaron sobre la cintura de su prometida deslizándose hacia abajo y hacia atrás dentro de su ropa interior su piel se sentía ardiente.

Akane estaba ida, su mente estaba de viaje por el país de las sensaciones físicas placenteras hasta que...

"Un momento, esto va demasiado rápido" reaccionó.

- Ranma, ya basta! esta no es la manera de pedir disculpas y además... quisiera estar un momento a solas.

El mismo Ranma se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo, no había sido del todo consciente de sus actos, o quizás ambos se habían dejado llevar.

"Lo más difícil de creer es que Akane aún no me ha golpeado, mejor me voy por mí cuenta ahora que puedo, y además ahora sí que voy a llegar tarde a clases!"

Entonces se marcho con rumbo al Furinkan sin decir nada.

Escuela Furinkan

Durante el camino siguió pensando:

"De seguro es por esos sueños"

"Por qué serán tan frecuentes? ...cada noche"

"Y se sentían tan reales"

"No... esto no puede ser normal"

"Tengo que averiguar qué es lo que me pasa"

Aquel fue un día de estudio como cualquier otro, por llegar tarde, el profesor castigó a Ranma y Akane poniéndolos a cargar baldes de agua afuera del salón durante el resto de la primera clase, y cómo nunca puede faltar, otro estudiante que también llega tarde, pasa corriendo por el pasillo y se choca con los castigados convirtiendo a Ranma a su versión femenina.

Y claro, la ofuscada Ranma-chan agarra por el cuello de camisa al pobre estudiante flaco y de ojos hundidos para llenarlo de reclamos.

- Qué nunca te fijas por dónde vas? eres un idiota!

- Ranma, no te desquites con él, recuerda que todo esto es por tu culpa.

La pelirroja gruñó y luego lo dejó ir.

El muchacho se organizó la camisa y siguió su camino con más calma.

"Vaya, también hay una chica aquí que se llama Ranma, que curioso, nunca la había visto antes"

El resto del día Ranma y Akane no se dirigieron más la palabra.

Dojo Tendo

Caía la noche en Nerima, había luna llena, o como algunos la llaman en Japón, 'la décima quinta noche', también se dice que es de buena suerte.

Akane terminó de hacer sus tareas de la escuela y cerró su cuaderno, decidió irse a dormir temprano para no llegar tarde a clases nuevamente.

Más arriba, en el tejado del Dojo, Ranma seguía con sus cavilaciones.

"De verdad que son extraños esos sueños"

"Tal vez me esté volviendo loco"

"Loco por Akane..."

"Qué estuve a punto de hacer, si ella no me detiene?"

"Sí, soy un peligro para ella"

"Es mejor que me vaya"

"Hasta que pueda hallar la respuesta"

Akane se levantó de su cama ya que no podía dormir, y se fue a dar una vuelta por la capital nipona, hacía mucho frío y además estaba nevando, entre la densa niebla le pareció ver a Ranma que la observaba con ojos tristes, pero luego desapareció por entre las calles como si fuera una sombra.

Ella lo siguió apresuradamente doblando un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida.

Las nubes ensombrecieron el sol dejándola prácticamente a ciegas, escuchó un grito en la distancia y luego, dos pequeñas y sombrías figuras escaparon rápidamente pasando por ambos lados de Akane.

Ella siguió avanzando hasta que sus pies se toparon con un líquido espeso en el suelo.

"Hay sangre!"

Y después escuchó una respiración entrecortada, entonces se puso de rodillas junto a Ranma que yacía en el suelo atravesado por incontables puñaladas.

- Adiós, Akane...

- Ranma, no!

Akane se despertó sentándose de inmediato y con su rostro empapado en lágrimas, miró a su alrededor para convencerse de que solo fue un sueño, y en su mesa de noche vio una nota que decía:

"Akane:

No encuentro las palabras para decirte 'lo siento', que me he comportado como un verdadero idiota, y que aunque me perdones no sé si será suficiente.

Debo partir, iré a ver al maestro Darius y no regresaré hasta que aprenda como tratar a una dama.

A dónde iré?

No puedo decírtelo.

Cómo llegaré?

Aún no lo decido.

Pero a donde quiera que vaya,

el viento susurrará tu nombre, Akane.

Ranma Saotome"

Y eso era todo lo que la nota decía, no había forma de que Akane intuyera si Ranma regresaría mañana o dentro de un año, así era siempre con él.

"Hasta que aprenda a tratar a una dama ??"

"No creo que eso sea posible"

"Tal vez ese sueño tenía razón en algo"

"Ahora sí lo he perdido para siempre"

Akane devolvió la nota a su lugar y se recostó de nuevo hundiéndose en un mar de preocupaciones.

El maestro era comúnmente visitado por personas que acudían a él para consultarle sobre el significado de los sueños, aunque también daba conferencias de ética y moral.

"Todos los sueños tienen un mensaje oculto, y muchos hablan de lo que traerá el futuro"

"Aunque otros expresan los sentimientos reprimidos en el corazón, aquello que desesperadamente quieres que suceda y se recrea en los sueños como una fantasía"

Era el tipo de cosas que solía decir, y Ranma lo conocía bien, iría a verlo como lo hizo en otras ocasiones, para saber el por qué de sus sueños.

Calles de Tokio, Ucchan's - Medio día

Ranma se encontraba ya en camino, saldría de la ciudad para llegar al templo de 'la aldea de los sueños', pero no sin antes pasar por el restaurante de Ukyo.

Los sueños que Ranma había tenido las noches anteriores, enredaban sus ideas de tal manera que en ese día se sentía todo un conquistador.

- Hola Ukyo, hoy me llevaré toda una caja de okomiyakis.

- ... y eso por qué?

- Es que me voy de viaje y me gustaría llevar algo realmente bueno para comer en el camino.

- Estarán en un momento - sonrió.

- Oiga, si yo ordené primero - reclamó otro cliente.

- Disculpe pero estoy atendiendo a alguien importante - le replicó Ukyo.

- ...vaya.

- Aquí tienes Ranma, espero que los disfrutes.

Después Ranma guardó el dinero en la mano de Ukyo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias, preciosa.

Se despidió Ranma al tiempo que Ukyo se derretía como mantequilla sobre el mostrador.

- A qué hora me van a atender? - se quejó el mismo cliente que llevaba largo rato esperando - esto ya es el colmo!

Ranma se encontraba ya en el umbral de la puerta cuando pasó por allí la chica de largos cabellos violáceos y dulce mirada, en su bicicleta de entregas a domicilio, pero en cuanto lo vio se detuvo bruscamente.

- Mi Airen, que te trae por aquí?

- Me voy a caminar, hacia las montañas - señaló hacia el norte.

- Y... puedo acompañarte?

- Veo que tienes muchas entregas por hacer.

- Éstas no son tan urgentes.

- Está bien, pero vamos ya.

En el rostro de Shampoo se dibujó una sonrisa mientras que, con una mano se colgaba del brazo de Ranma y con la otra sostenía un parasol violeta, para protegerse del sol radiante.

**I used to think maybe you love me,**

**now baby I'm sure**

**And I just can't wait till the day**

**when you knock on my door**

**Now everytime I go for the mailbox**

**gotta hold myself down**

**Cause I just can't wait till**

**you write me you're comin' around**

**Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**

**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**

**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**

**And don't it feel good (hey)**

**(All right now) and don't it feel good (hey)**

**(Yeah)**

**I used to think maybe you love me,**

**now I now it's true**

**And I don't wanna spend my whole life**

**just waitin' for you**

**Now don't want you back for the weekend,**

**not back for a day**

**Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay**

**(Oh yeah) I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**

**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**

**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**

**And don't it feel good (hey)**

**(All right now) and don't it feel good (yeah)**

**(****Oh****yeah****)…**

Tras largas horas de caminata Ranma sacó un trozo de tela de su mochila y la tendió sobre la hierba, en donde Ranma y Shampoo se sentaron a merendar los okonomiyakis y uno de los platos que supuestamente Shampoo debía entregar.

De un momento a otro, el viento el viento comenzó a soplar y unas nubes grises cubrieron el sol. Shampoo abrazó por un lado a Ranma para mitigar un poco el frío, pero la lluvia no se hizo esperar, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaba Ranma-chan con una gata sobre sus piernas.

- Ah, odio a los gatos!! - dijo mientras echaba a correr.

Y fue así que la pobre minina se quedó sola y empapada.

- Meow! "Maldita suerte la mía"  
En tanto que Ranma-chan siguió sola su camino, Shampoo no la pudo seguir porque no sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía.

"Es mejor estar solo que acompañado por la chica-gata"

"No debí haberla traído"

"Cómo no imaginé que algo así sucedería?"

Y con esos pensamientos llegó por fin hasta el templo que andaba buscando, allí la recibió Darius.

- Ranma, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

- Sí... discúlpeme que solo lo venga a visitar cada vez que tengo un problema - contestó Ranma-chan haciendo reverencia.

- No te preocupes, si para eso estamos los maestros, para ayudar a sus alumnos con cualquier problema que tengan - dijo mientras servía el té para ambos.

- Es usted muy amable.

Ranma-chan aprovechó la ocasión para tomar la tetera y echarse el agua caliente encima y así volver a su verdadera forma.

- Sensei, lo que me sucede es que... tengo un sueño que... - dijo Ranma entre bostezos.

- Eh, cómo dices, Ranma?... Ranma!

"Se quedó dormido, debe estar muy cansado por el viaje"

"Un momento"

Darius se detuvo antes de retirarse y dejar a Ranma descansando sobre la mesa.

"Siento que hay un espíritu maligno"

Afuera del sagrado recinto, seguía lloviendo a cántaros mientras los truenos rugían y los relámpagos destellaban.

Dojo Tendo

En el Dojo había algo que hacía falta, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tranquilo, tan silencioso, sin las discusiones entre Ranma y Akane que antes eran el pan de cada día.

Akane no había ido a entrenar, se quedó todo el día encerrada en su habitación, sin hablar con nadie, simplemente leyendo un libro voluminoso, hasta que entró Nabiki de improviso.

- Akane, has sabido algo de Ranma?

- Sí, creo que va a estar por fuera un tiempo... tal vez mucho.

- Ya veo, entonces discutieron.

- Así es, estás bien informada como siempre, Nabiki.

- Y es por ese chico que vino a visitarte.

- Su nombre es Tom.

- Y ese Tom... fu tu novio?

- Claro que no! si apenas éramos niños cuando lo conocí.

- Yo creo que tú sigues siendo una niña.

- Nabiki, podrías dejarme leer en paz!

- Akane, por qué no intentas salir alguien? ...ese chico Tom es muy guapo.

- Pero... y que hay del compromiso?

- Ya lo sé, pero piensa, que pasará si te casas con Ranma uno de estos días? no vas a poder soportarlo si no tienes algo de experiencia!

-...-

Nabiki salió del cuarto muy satisfecha del modo en que le habló a su hermana, ella no podía concebir que, alguien estuviera tan cerca casarse sin siquiera haber disfrutado de los placeres de la vida en soltería.

Akane no pudo seguir leyendo con aquellas palabras repitiéndose en su cabeza.

"Quizás Nabiki tenga razón, como voy a casarme sin haber un novio?"

"Pues si Ranma puede salir con esas chicas, no entiendo por qué yo no"

"No puede ser tan difícil"

"Pero ahora cómo encuentro a Tom?"

"Ya no recuerdo donde vive ni su teléfono!"

"Eso fue como hace siete años..."

Akane bajó a la sala de estar.

- Kasumi!

- Dime, Akane.

- Eh, mmm...

- Pasa algo?

- Kasumi, me ayudarías a verme como una dama?

- Vaya, pero si pensé que nunca lo preguntarías... es una ocasión especial?

- Pues... sí, más o menos.

- No me digas que vas a salir con tu amigo el francés?

- Claro que no! cómo crees?

Kasumi se rió suavemente.

- Lo primero que debes hacer es caminar con elegancia: la espalda recta, el pecho adelante y el abdomen atrás.

Kasumi le puso el libro que Akane traía sobre su cabeza.

- Muy bien, practica un poco y ahora vuelvo - continuó diciendo la mayor.

"Es muy difícil estar así todo el tiempo"

Pero en breve Kasumi la volvió a llamar.

- Ya es bastante, ven, acompáñame al tocador.

- Por fin.

- Mira como tienes las manos por estar rompiendo ladrillos - la reprendió Kasumi.

- Sí, están un poco ásperas.

- Ten, ponte un poco de esta crema mientras te pongo maquillaje, se verá muy natural... y es una lástima que te cortaras tanto el cabello.

"Claro, como si hubiera sido mi idea!" pensó frunciendo el ceño.

- No te muevas.

- Lo siento.

Calles de Nerima - Al atardecer

Caía la tarde en Nerima, Akane salió del Dojo con un vestido de noche que le regaló Kasumi, el cual obviamente no tenía mucho uso.

"Muy bien, ya estoy vestida y arreglada"

"...y voy a tener que ir sola!"

"Ni siquiera Ranma está aquí para que me acompañe"

"Y si voy con alguien de la escuela?"

"...como Kuno!?"

"Eso ni pensarlo"

"Ni modo, mejor me iré sola"

Akane seguía caminando distraída por el barrio en que vivía Tom, sumida en sus pensamientos y se prestar atención al camino que sus pies tomaban, dejándose guiar por el viento.

"Creo que es por aquí por donde vive"

"Hace años que no vengo por aquí"

Akane miró en todas las direcciones.

"No es posible..."

"Más bien creo que estoy perdida!"

- Akane? - dijo alguien detrás de ella.

"Alguien de por aquí me conoce, estoy salvada"

- Ah eres tú, Ryoga.

"Grandioso, justo el tipo de 'guía' que estaba buscando"

- Akane, que bien te ves, vas a salir con alguien?

- La verdad... creo que ya no.

- Qué ha sido de Ranma?

- Ni lo menciones, se fue sin despedirse, como de costumbre.

- Otra vez? lo que pasa es que es un cobarde.

"Es cierto, Ranma siempre desaparece cuando tiene un problema"

- Y qué estás haciendo ahora, Ryoga?

- Tienes algo de tiempo?

- Seguro.

- Entonces ven a mi casa, es justo aquí.

- Cómo, lo dices en serio!?

"Entonces ahora soy yo la que se pierde y no Ryoga!?"

- Así es, la encontré hace poco, estuve varios años viajando por muchos lugares, pero éste es mi lugar.

Ambos pasaron adentro de la casa hasta llegar a su habitación.

"Vaya, cuánto lujo, es incluso mejor que la mansión Tatewaki"

- Es increíble, me alegro mucho por ti, Ryoga.

- También puedes alegrarte por ti.

- A que te refieres?

Ryoga tomó la mano de Akane y se la besó.

- Akane, quieres ser mi novia?

La chica de corto cabello azulado apretó con fuerza los puños al sentir como todas las respuestas posibles a esa pregunta se atoraban en su garganta.

"Dile que sí, hazlo por Ranma"

"Espera, no puedes hacerle eso a Ryoga"

"Necesitas más tiempo"

"No, mejor decídete de una vez"

"Qué caso tiene que esperes a Ranma para que otro día se marche?"

Ryoga retrocedió al notar la extrema tensión en el ambiente.

"Será que va a golpearme?"

- No... - musitó ella al fin - ...sí, quiero ser tu novia.

Akane seguía mirando al suelo, mientras que Ryoga la veía con ojos llenos de ilusión y luego le dio un abrazo.

- Ryoga, no tan fuerte!

- Disculpa, estoy muy emocionado.

- Ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme.

Luego Ryoga le indicó la dirección del Dojo.

- Vuelve cuando quieras.

Dojo Tendo

Akane regresó rápidamente a su casa y de nuevo se tumbó sobre su cama.

"Ay… no puedo creer lo que hice"

"Debo estar loca para seguir los consejos de Nabiki"

"Voy a estar loca si le sigo dando vueltas a este asunto"

"Mejor dejo de pensar…"

El tiempo pasaba con lentitud y Akane seguía recostada en su cama, era muy tarde en la noche pero no dormía, no podía hacerlo, entonces se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y miró hacia lo lejos, hasta donde la luz de la luna le permitía ver, queriendo encontrarlo, tan solo verlo llegar la dejaría descansar tranquila, pero fue inútil. Nada le indicaba que hoy llegaría a través de aquellas calles vacías.

Cansada de esperar a quien seguramente no llegaría se dio vuelta, pero de pronto se vio envuelta por los brazos de Ranma que la abrazaba por la espalda. Akane no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, quizás su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada, pero sin embargo sintió un gran alivio, bajo la protección de ese cálido abrazo en una noche fría.

Y luego Ranma le susurró al oído.

- Espérame Akane… muy pronto estaré contigo…

Estas palabras desconcertaron a Akane que se volvió para mirarlo de frente, pero él ya no estaba, desapareció como una sombra, o quizás nunca estuvo, lo único cierto era que Akane ya se estaba quedando dormida.

Ya de mañana, Akane se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

"Un poco de salsa soya y está listo"

- Ranma, ven ya!

- Mmm, está delicioso!

- De verdad?

Akane fue a echar un vistazo para comprobar como Ranma se comía todo de un bocado y sin rechistar.

"En serio lo está disfrutando?"

"No lo puedo creer!"

"Y todo se lo debo a esta…"

- Kasumi, a dónde te llevas la salsa si aún no le pongo al mío?

- Pero Akane, ésta no es la salsa - sonrió Kasumi - éste es el veneno para ratas.

- … Ranma!

Pero fue muy tarde, el pobre Ranma yacía pálido en el suelo.

- Ya viste, hasta que por fin lo mataste! - sentenció Nabiki.

Akane se despertó por la algarabía frente a su cuarto.

- Lo mataste - repitió Nabiki.

- A quién mataron? - le preguntó Akane asomándose por la puerta.

- Mira Akane, le estaba mostrando a Kasumi mi nuevo videojuego portátil.

- Aquí tienes Nabiki, creo que dejé algo en el fogón.

- Qué pasa Akane, tú también quieres jugar?

- Ahora no, quizás luego.

"Ya estuve bastante tiempo por fuera de la realidad"

"Qué habrá sido de Ranma?"

Akane volvió a mirar la nota sobre la mesita.

"Y quién será ese tal Darius?"

Consultorio de Dr. Tofu

- Hola doctor.

- Akane, cómo estás?

- Yo, muy bien.

- Entonces viniste solo a saludarme - dijo acariciando el cabello de Akane - que amable eres.

- Sí, más o menos… lo que pasa es que Ranma me dejó esta nota.

El doctor se acomodó sus lentes mientras leía el papel.

- El maestro Darius.

- Lo conoce?

- Seguro, he leído algunos de sus libros, sobre desórdenes del sueño… crees que Ranma tenga problemas para dormir?

- No lo creo.

"De ser así no llegaría tarde a clases"

- Tal vez fue para conocer el significado de algún sueño.

- Pero si hace días que se marchó.

- Tienes razón, puede ser algo grave, te explicaré como llegar, es muy fácil si te fijas en este mapa.

Templo de Darius

Oscurecía y era noche de luna nueva, lo que permitía ver una gran cantidad de estrellas en el firmamento.

Ranma estaba dormido sobre una mesa, rodeado de velas y también estaban varios monjes que entonaban cantos etéreos.

A ese lugar llegó Akane, y sin vacilar se echó a llorar sobre Ranma, luego se le acercó el maestro.

- Lamento mucho lo que sucedió - dijo Darius.

- Dígame cómo murió.

- No, él no está muerto, pero igual no podemos despertarlo hasta sacarle a ese demonio.

Lentamente Ranma abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación pequeña y oscura, vacía excepto por un viejo sillón en el que se hallaba recostado, también había una gran estrella dibujada en el suelo que con luz propia iluminaba un poco.

"Donde estoy?"

"Cómo llegué aquí?"

Una persona salió de entre las sombras y se le acercaba paso a paso.

"Akane!" se puso de pie al reconocerla.

Pero había algo diferente en ella, no era la misma Akane de siempre, tampoco parecía enfadada, pero su presencia resultaba más bien siniestra.

Ranma dio un par de pasos atrás al ver una mirada amenazadora en los ojos de Akane, hasta que un paso en falso lo hizo caer de nuevo en el sillón.

- Qué te pasa? …no me digas que le tienes miedo a una chica sola e indefensa …o es que acaso no te gustan las chicas?

Akane se quitó el vestido en un ágil movimiento y luego se quedó únicamente en ropa interior, con plena confianza se acercó a él y le acarició sus partes íntimas por sobre e pantalón.

- Cómo, aún no estás listo …no te enseñaron que a una dama no se le hace esperar?

Pero Ranma estaba paralizado por el miedo, ni siquiera podía hablar.

Entonces ella le sonrió dejando al descubierto unos largos y afilados colmillos.

- Se sentirá incómodo al principio - dijo mirando el cuello de Ranma - pero muy pronto llegará a gustarte.

Akane se sintió impotente al ver que Ranma seguía dormido y ahora comenzaba a temblar.

- Hay que hacer algo - suplicó ella.

- Es el momento - anunció Darius - creo que intenta matarlo.

Darius cerró los ojos e hizo un ademán tocándose la frente con los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha, luego un aura circular se formó en el suelo alrededor de él.

- Sal de ahí demonio.

Entonces Ranma le contestó pero con la voz de una mujer desconocida.

- Lo haré, pero antes debes hacer algo por mí.

- Qué es lo que deseas?

- Debes plantar un árbol cerca del río y decir mi nombre, Leifang, solo así podré irme en paz.

- Muy bien, te lo prometo.

El cuerpo de Ranma se cubrió de un aura azul y luego ésta desapareció.

Ranma se despertó al fin pero se sobresaltó al encontrarse de frente con Akane.

- Tranquilo - le dijo Darius - solo tuviste un mal sueño.

- Akane, viniste buscarme.

- Sí… pero mira que hora es, estuviste dormido todo el día!

- No se preocupen, pueden quedarse aquí hasta mañana, aún me queda una habitación.

- Solo una habitación!? - replicaron los visitantes al unísono.

"Grandioso, de seguro será igual como la vez en que fingimos estar casados frente a Ukyo" recordó Akane.

Ya en la habitación…

- Ranma…

- Qué pasa, Akane?

- Vas a dormir en el suelo?

- Pues sí, ni modo, no lo crees?

"Vaya, creo que estoy ocupando el lugar de Ranma, yo no debería estar aquí, se nota que para lo único que vine es para incomodarlo".

- El suelo se ve algo rústico.

- Tienes razón, los monjes como Darius no ganan mucho dinero.

- Y ahora… ya estás mejor, resolviste 'ese problema' tuyo?

- Ya lo creo.

- Estaba pensando que… esta cama es muy amplia y…

Ranma fingió estar dormido pero su actuación fue tan mala que no consiguió engañarla.

- …no voy a poder dormir si veo que estás incomodo por mi culpa!

Ranma tragó saliva pesadamente la tiempo que se acostaba junto a Akane.

- Está bien, buenas noches.

Unas horas después, Akane se quedó dormida pero Ranma no podía dormir, después de todo ya había dormido bastante durante el día.

"Quizás pueda ir a practicar un poco"

"Y luego mirar las estrellas"

Ranma intentó escapar pero un repentino abrazo de ella lo detuvo.

- Mi P-chan - musitó.

"Rayos, si la despierto estaré en problemas"

El sol nacía entre las montañas dándole nueva vida a un espléndido bosque, se escuchaba el trinar de las aves, y por el camino que quedaba junto al río, se alejaban los dos jóvenes nipones con rumbo a la gran ciudad.

En eso se encontraron con Darius que estaba realizando la tarea que Leifang le encomendó.

- Este tipo de árbol tardará mucho en crecer - les dijo el maestro - pero cuando sus hijos sean mayores podrán venir a disfrutar su sombra en un día soleado.

- Por qué piensa que Ranma y yo vamos a tener hijos?

- Bueno, y por qué no? si hacen una linda pareja.

- Eh… sí claro, hasta pronto maestro! - se despidió Ranma para cortar tan incómoda conversación.

Ranma y Akane regresaron a casa y sus vidas volvieron a la normalidad (si es que se les pueden llamar vidas normales), hasta que un día…

Dojo Tendo - en la tarde

Ranma regresó un poco tarde de la escuela ese día y dejó su maletín en el suelo.

- Kasumi, has visto a Akane?

- No se supone que ustedes venían juntos de la escuela?

- Sí, pero hoy no la vi por ninguna parte.

"Qué extraño, a dónde habrá ido?"

- Ranma ven, quiero que veas algo - dijo Nabiki entrando en la escena.

Ambos entraron en la habitación de ella.

- Akane estuvo aquí hace un momento, solo se cambió de ropa - continuó ella mientras buscaba algo en su cajón.

- Y a dónde fue?

- Descúbrelo por ti mismo.

Y le mostró unas fotos en las que aparecía una chica semidesnuda junto a otro chico, nada más y nada menos que Ranma-chan y Kuno, obviamente se trataba de un fotomontaje.

- Nabiki… que significa esto!?

- …disculpa, me equivoqué - dijo cambiándole las fotos - éstas sí son.

En una de las imágenes se veía claramente a dos personas abrazándose y en otra él le hablaba al oído y ella se reía.

"Esta vez no hay truco, son fotos genuinas!"

- Entonces Akane ha estado saliendo con Ryoga?

- Sí, y te lo tenías bien merecido.

Ranma recordó sus últimos encuentros con Ukyo y Shampoo, quizás Nabiki se enteró, no era de extrañarse, mientras que ella sonreía maliciosa al notar la preocupación de Ranma.

"Quién lo diría?"

"Después de todo Akane siguió mis consejos"

"Todo está saliendo como lo había planeado"

- No es posible, es una… es una tonta - dijo él con tono de lástima.

- Tranquilo, Ranma - dijo ella intentando consolarlo, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros y mirándolo a los ojos - créeme, no vale la pena que sufras así por ella.

- Es cierto, Nabiki - dijo limpiándose una lágrima solitaria - voy a 'pagarle con la misma moneda'.

- Así se habla! - contestó Nabiki llena de alegría.

Y luego ella lo besó en los labios, Ranma se sorprendió al principio y quiso resistirse, pero al final terminó cediendo ante los encantos de la hermana de su prometida, o debería decir 'ex-prometida'?

Un rato después Nabiki se separó de él, dándole la espalda, para echarle un vistazo a las fotografías.

- Sabes? Es una lástima que Akane no se decidiera por este chico Ryoga, ahora mismo está terminando con él, porque de no ser así, tal vez tú y yo… Ranma… Ranma?

Nabiki se volteó a ver muy tarde y Ranma ya se había marchado sin esperar a que ella terminara de hablar. Entonces ella hizo algunos apuntes libreta.

"Bueno Akane, este favor te va a costar"

En efecto solo puede existir un verdadero amor para Nabiki… sí ya lo saben: el efectivo ¥.

Nueva Mansión Hibiki

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Ryoga, Akane intentaba terminar con él de la mejor manera, y que siguieran siendo 'simplemente amigos' pero Ryoga no le ponía las cosas fáciles…

- Por favor, cásate conmigo Akane, yo te quiero, te necesito, te amo.

- Lo siento Ryoga, pero no puedo.

- Oh Akane, por qué no?

- Verás Ryoga, yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, pero no te amo.

- Acaso amas a otro hombre, Akane?

- Sí Ryoga, así es.

- No, no me digas que Ranma Saotome...

- Sí, Ranma Saotome.

- Pero si él no te quiere, ya te lo ha dicho.

- Ya lo sé.

- Pero Akane, Ranma no es un hombre rico, yo puedo darte todo, dime que quieres, dinero, ropa, una casa en la playa?

- No Ryoga, yo no quiero todo eso, solo quiero a Ranma.

Parque central

Akane salió corriendo de la mansión con dirección al Dojo, pero al doblar la esquina tuvo un violento encuentro con alguien que también venía corriendo.

- Ranma!

- Akane, tengo que confesarte algo.

- Yo también.

- Entonces yo primero, lo que pasó fue…

Pero Akane le puso un dedo sobre los labios en señal de que no hablara.

- Mejor no lo digas - dijo ella como intuyendo de que se trataba - arruinarías este momento.

Efectivamente se trataba de un momento mágico, porque el viento del oeste comenzaba a soplar arrastrando consigo miles de pétalos de los cerezos florecidos que adornaban el parque. Ranma y Akane se quedaron esa tarde platicando en una de las bancas.

Algunos dicen que ese día ellos dos se declararon amor eterno, pero la verdad es que nadie más estuvo allí para escucharlos, pues solo el viento fue testigo de sus palabras.

**Ay si nos hubieran visto**

**estábamos allí sentados**

**frente a frente**

**no podía faltarnos la luna**

**y hablábamos de todo un poco**

**y todo nos causaba risa**

**como dos tontos**

**y yo que no veía la hora**

**de tenerte en mis brazos**

**y poderte decir:**

**Te amo,**

**desde el primer momento en que te vi**

**y hace tiempo te buscaba**

**ya te imaginaba así…**

**Te amo,**

**aunque no es tan fácil de decir**

**y defino lo que siento con estas palabras…**

**Te amo…**

… **y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio**

**y nos miramos fijamente**

**uno al otro**

**tus manos entre las mías**

**tal vez nos volveremos a ver**

**mañana no sé si podré**

**qué estás jugando?**

**me muero si no te vuelvo a ver**

**y tenerte en mi brazos**

**y poderte decir:**

**Te amo…**

Al día siguiente, en algún lugar de Nerima, es decir, en la entrada de la casa que queda justo al frente de la de Ryoga, un joven se disponía a salir de paseo.

- Espera Tom, a dónde vas con tanta prisa, si aún no terminas tus deberes?

- Voy aquí cerca mamá, a la casa de amiga Akane, lo recuerdas?

- Bueno hijo, pero no tardes y no causes ningún problema en el Dojo Tendo.

- Claro mamá, ya no soy un niño.

**Fin**

"Somos del mismo material

del que se tejen los sueños

nuestra pequeña vida

está rodeada de sueño"

William Shakespeare

Hasta que por fin pude terminar este fic, ha sido una larga espera, en especial para mis lectores, bueno, es que a veces me resulta difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir.

En esta ocasión quiero saludar a Dánae, a Juli-chan y a Sakura-chan porque según me cuentan, se han leído EMO sin perderse ni un solo detalle.

Y por supuesto tengo que agradecerle a Melber por haber aportado sus ideas para el argumento de este fic.

Ya saben que me pueden escribir a o contactarme por el Messenger.

**Featured Lyrics Performed by**

Walkin' on sunshine Katrina and the waves

Te amo Franco de Vita

Dark Master

2007


End file.
